Sonic X Eggman's new partner!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: When a new jewel theif comes to town, she agrees to help Dr. Eggman steal the chaos Emeralds, in a exchange for one little favor. What could she possibly be up to? and why Eggman of all people? Sonic and friends will sure have their hands tied with this one. this is based off the show Sonic X not the video game. but i couldnt find it anywhere else. please forgive me. rated T


chapter 1-pretty gems and chaos emeralds!

**recently i've been watching alot of Sonic X. i used to watch the original with my friend, but i like this version better. hah I'm a big fan of Shadow the hedgehog. he's so adorable. XD huray for anti-heros! anyhow i'm bringing in my own Shadow, meet my original Shadow Fox! Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

~prologue~

It was late at night at the national gem museume, all seemed pretty quiet, the gaurd was even asleep at his post. A dark feminin figure soon appeared in the cieling window.

"Spike, Kitty, is it all clear?" The woman asked.

"It's all clear Shadow, sis." a younger female voice said. The woman rolled her eyes, then proceded to break into the museum. Lowering herself down atop a diamond studded golden necklace. The woman smirked.

"Aren't you just a pretty little thing?" she said, then dug into her side pocket for a pair of glass cutters to cut the glass. She had just finished cutting a perfect circle in the glass and was now removing the necklace, when the gaurd decided to wake up and check the screen.

"Wha? how'd she get in here?" he shouted then sounded the alarm.

The woman jumped at the sound of the alarm, then shouted, "Spike I thought everything was clear!"

"It was Miss." a deeper voice said. the woman growled as the lights came on revealing the woman's appearance. She wore a tight black dress with her skin down to her lower back showing. She was a dark haired woman, with black fox ears and tail.

"Damn it all." she hissed, then a pair of large bat wings, "There's no way I'm sticking around here to be caught!"

She then took off in the air, leaving no evidence that she had ever been there to begin with; expect a black card with a black fox with the words 'Shadow fox; better luck next time.'

"That was too damned close you two!" the woman growled, as she flew off, a large wolf like dog chasing after her.

"Please forgive me, Miss Shadow." the dog said.

~0~

"So, Sonic. How many mor emeralds are there?" Chris asked, Sonic shrugged.

"Between the two we have, and the one Eggman has, I'd about four." he said, Chris nodded.

"It's weird, you guys are so close to being home soon." he said, the two were walking around in town. When a girl ran into Chris, the two landed on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry kid." the girl said, Chris rubbed his head, the two looked at the girl, she had shoulder length black hair, with bangs parted off to her right side of her face, and she wore a private highschool pale blue uniform. she looked to be about seventeen.

"You seem to be in a hurry. What's up?" Sonic asked, the girl stared wide eyed.

"Oh my, y-you're a hedghoge, and you're...you're talking!" she shouted, then shook her head.

"You mean you don't know?" Chris asked, "This is Sonic, you know the one who keeps beating Eggman?"

"Sorry, I don't hear about things like that," The girl said standing, "but it's nice to meet you. I'm Mariko."

"I'm Chris. So were you looking for someone?" Chris asked, The Mariko nodded.

"Ah, yes, you wouldn't happen to see my dogs have you? They've gotten away from me." she asked, "One's really big wild looking dog, He's got a studded collar."

"No, I don't think so." Sonic said, Marikosighed.

"How bout a small black dog, she's got pointed ears and a bush tail with a white tip, she's really cute yaknow." Mariko asked.

"No, sorry." Chris said, Mariko slumped.

"Oh, I'm never gonna find those two." she said, Chris and Sonic looked at eachother.

"We'll help you look if you want." Chris offered. Mariko smiled.

"Would you really? Oh that's so nice of you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Mariko." Sonic said giving the thumbs up. Mariko smiled sweetly.

~0~

"Spike, Kitty! Here boy, here girl!" Chris shouted, the trio had spent most of the day searching for Mariko's dogs.

"Oh, it's no use! I'm never going to find them!" Mariko shouted.

"Don't worry Mariko. we'll find them." Chris said, "Sonic's gone ahead to look in the other parts of town. We'll find them in no time."

"I sure hope so, I don't know what I'd do without those two," Mariko said, then heard a small barking sounds. the two turned, to see a small black dog running up to them.

"Kitty!" Mariko shouted, crouching down as the small dog lept into her arms.

"That doesn't look like a kitty." Chris said. Mariko smirked.

"She's not, she's actually a cross between a fox and a dog." she explained.

"Well that's great we found one of them." Chris said, moving to pet Kitty.

"Now all we have to do is find the other. I'm afraid he's not going to be easy to find." Mariko said, "Yaknow it's real sweet of ya to help me out kiddo."

"It's no problem, I'd feel bad if I lost my pets." Chris said blushing a bit. Mariko laughed.

"You and your little friend Sonic are real sweet." she said. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"W-what's going on!" Chris shouted, Mariko held on tight to Kitty.

"I don't know, I think it's an earthquake!" she shouted.

"Wrongo kiddies." said a disembodied voice, when all of a sudden a large vehical came out of the ground, Dr. Eggman in the cockpit.

"Who the heck is that?" Mariko shouted, Chris glared.

"Dr. Eggman! What are you doing here?" he shouted. Dr. Eggman laughed.

"I'm delighted you asked there boy. I just came to pick up a little something is all." He said, when something sped by knocking the drill off the vehical.

"What the?" Dr. Eggman shouted as Sonic landed right in front of the the two.

"Well Dr. Eggman nice to see you too!" He said mockingly. Dr. Eggman let out a growl.

"You rotten Hedghog! Out of my way!" he shouted, then pushed a button to unleash a claw.

"Watch out Sonic!" Chris shouted, Sonic dodged as the claw came at him.

"Haha, gotta be faster than that to beat me Egghead!" Sonic taunted landing on the claw as it retracted.

"Blasted hedghog!" Dr. Eggman growled, waving the claw around, trying to shake Sonic off.

"Sonic! Be careful!" Chris shouted. Sonic laughed, then jumped into the air.

"Relax Chris, it takes more than that to beat me!" he said, then bolted straight down breaking the claw in half. Dr. Eggman growled, that was his last weapon, he hadn't really expected to see Sonic in the first place.

"You may think you've won Sonic but this isn't over!" He shouted, taking off in a hurry.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked, Sonic shrugged, then Chris turned and noticed Mariko wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Mariko's gone!" he shouted.

~0~

"Meddling hedghog. I wasn't even out there causing trouble." Dr. Eggman grumbled, he had made it back to his base, and was now working on his next plan to take the Chaos Emeralds. He was pulled away however, when a large wolf like dog with a black leather spicked collar landed on his machine. Eggman jumped.

"What the? How'd you get in here?" he shouted, the dog narrowed his eyes to him.

"You're a hard man to get ahold of." the dog said. Eggman went wide eyed.

"You're talking?" he asked. The dog groaned.

"You battle talking blue hedghogs and a genetically altered talking dog suprises you?" asked a disembodied feminin voice. Eggman looked up to see a girl with black shoulder length hair her bangs parted to the right side of her face. She sat cross legged on Dr. Eggman's machine. she had her eyes narrowed at Eggman and a black fox sat upon her shoulders.

"Who the? Wait I remember you, you were with Sonic, Mariko!" Eggman shouted, "How'd you get in here?"

Mariko smirked.

"You're Defense system was eary to hack and sneak into. It's rather Pathetic Dr. Eggman." she said, then jumped down from her perch as a pair of black fox ears and tail appeared.

"What the?"

"Oh and do refrain from calling me by that rediculous alias." She said, then turned, looking up at his large robotic machine.

"My, my. This is quite the machine you've got here, no wonder people say you're a genius!" she said stroking Eggman's ego a bit.

"And Just who are you then? And what do you want?" Eggman demanded. "And be quick about it before I send my machines to destroy you!"

Mariko's ears drooped, as she tilted her head with a sigh. She then spun around and smirked.

"Call me Shadow. Shadow Fox. And I'm here to help you." She said with a smirk.

**well what do you think so far? Shadow Fox and Mariko are one in the same. Mariko's an alias of course, but why does she want to help Eggman? there's gotta be a reason behind it right? right! and you'll find out in the next chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
